Cancer Sticks
by rintik
Summary: Gadis kecil Uzumaki itu hanya meminta Sasuke untuk menghentikan kebiasaan merokok Ayahnya. Namun menghentikan kebiasaan seseorang tidak semudah menyelesaikan galge. Sasuke dalam masalah! (Duda!Naruto. NaruSasu AU. Phase 6 up!)
1. phase 1

**Cancer Sticks**

**by kurohaname**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**warning: ooc, typo, eventual belok**

...

**(phase 1)**

Jum'at sore, waktu bubaran kantor tak kurang dari satu jam lagi. Seharusnya Sasuke sudah bersiap untuk pulang dan menyambut liburan akhir pekannya dengan suka cita—bersantai, menonton beberapa DVD film yang dibelinya entah kapan sambil bermalas-malasan di atas sofa, melepas penat yang berlapis akibat ulah atasannya yang terlalu menyebalkan.

Sasuke melihat tumpukan berkas di samping laptopnya dengan pandangan tak suka. Tak sampai lima menit yang lalu Naruto menghampirinya dengan segunung tambahan pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan sesegera mungkin. Tumpukan berkas yang bahkan mustahil dibereskan oleh pegawai jenius macam Uchiha Sasuke _kalaupun_ ia mengambil waktu lembur hari ini.

Sungguh, Sasuke tak bermaksud narsis karena pada kenyataannya ia memang selalu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lebih cepat dari yang lainnya. Tapi, bukannya memberikan penghargaan sebatas ucapan rasa bangga pada bawahannya, supervisornya itu malah menambah porsi pekerjaan Sasuke.

Demi _pc games_ favoritnya, Sasuke akan bekerja lebih rajin dari ini kalau pria dua anak itu—Sasuke sering melihat si pirang membawa anak-anaknya ke kantor, satu laki-laki (anak yang pertama) dan satu perempuan—benar-benar memujinya secara verbal.

Inilah mengapa Sasuke ingin mengutuk atasannya yang terlalu memperhatikannya kalau-kalau ia terlalu nganggur dan takut makan gaji buta. Harusnya dengan cara kerjanya itu, ia sudah berkali-kali naik pangkat dan menendang Naruto dari posisinya berbulan-bulan yang lalu, bukannya malah _stuck_ di posisi anak buah departemen pemasaran.

Sambil berdecak tangan kanannya bergerak di atas _touchpad_ laptop dan membuka lembar kerja program _words_ baru. Ia mengambil salah satu berkas paling atas dan membaca instruksi yang terdapat di lembaran yang ada di tangannya.

Sasuke mulai mengetik.

(Dan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada liburan a la _hikkikomori_ yang sudah diidam-idamkannya jauh-jauh hari.)

Lihat saja, kalau kejadian ini kembali terulang minggu depan dan rencana santai-santainya di akhir pekan kembali terganggu, ia akan datang pada Ayahnya untuk benar-benar menendang Naruto dari kantor.

Oh—

Tunggu—

—apakah Sasuke belum bilang kalau kantor tempatnya bekerja adalah milik Ayahnya?

.

Kira-kira satu tahun yang lalu, sambil merayakan kelulusan _bachelor degree_-nya di bidang manajemen bisnis, Sasuke dikenalkan sang Ayah kepada pegawai yang paling ia percaya kedua setelah kakaknya Itachi.

"Ini Uzumaki Naruto, teman minum Ayah," ucap Fugaku sambil menepuk bahu pria di hadapan Sasuke. Senyum ramah khas _salesman_ menyapanya saat mereka berdua berjabat tangan.

Alis Sasuke bertaut ke atas, fakta baru ketika menemukan Ayahnya ternyata tak jauh dari pegawai kantoran kebanyakan—suka minum-minum. "Uchiha Sasuke," ia memperkenalkan diri.

Senyum Naruto makin lebar. "Aku tahu. Pak Presdir sering bercerita tentang anak laki-laki keduanya saat kami keluar minum," dan ia mendapat tepukan agak keras di punggungnya.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali Naruto-kun, jangan panggil aku Pak Presdir," protes Fugaku santai. Sasuke memandang Ayahnya tanpa berkedip; dua puluh dua tahun hidupnya saat itu, belum pernah ia mendengar nada bicara Fugaku yang sesantai ini. Dan apa pula tadi, menceritakan anak laki-laki keduanya? Sejauh yang Sasuke tahu, Ayahnya lebih sering berkoar-koar tentang Itachi dibandingkan Sasuke sendiri, baik di rumah maupun di tempat kerja. (Modus untuk membakar semangat Sasuke agar mengejar prestasi yang lebih tinggi dari apa yang didapat oleh Itachi, tapi malah jatuh keliru.)

Satu lagi fakta baru tentang Ayahnya yang tak diketahui Sasuke sebelumnya. Mungkin karena ia menghabiskan masa mudanya dengan fokus pada kuliahnya dan _playstation_ dan _pc games_ dan nangkring dengan komunitas pecinta film di kampus dan mendapatkan nilai ujian yang memuaskan. Atau karena kemudian ia tahu kalau pria yang lebih tua tujuh tahun darinya itu bertanggung jawab atas pekerjaan yang akan dilakukannya, alias Fugaku nitip.

Bagaimanapun, Fugaku tetap tipikal orang tua kolot dan keras pada anak-anaknya sendiri. Itachi, walau sekarang telah menjabat sebagai direktur bagian, butuh waktu sembilan tahun lebih sampai ia berada di posisi itu dari level pegawai biasa macam anak buah di departemen pemasaran seperti Sasuke sekarang.

Tapi Itachi memulai karirnya pada saat ia dua tahun lebih muda dari Sasuke dan ia dua kali lebih jenius dari adiknya!

(Oh sialan, kalau Itachi yang dua kali lipat lebih _wah_ daripada Sasuke saja butuh waktu sembilan tahun, bagaimana dengan dirinya? Diam-diam Sasuke khawatir dengan masa depannya sendiri.)

Sasuke mendesah lelah, kemudian merenggangkan buku-buku jarinya yang terasa kaku. Lampu di ruang kerjanya mati dan penerangan hanya berasal dari layar laptop di bilik kerjanya. Cuma ia yang berhasil bertahan sampai jam sepuluh malam ini, sedangkan rekan-rekan kerjanya mungkin sedang asyik bercengkrama dan menghabiskan waktu bersama pacar dan keluarga.

Sasuke jelas iri. Siapa juga yang mau bertahan di kantor sampai jam segini. Sasuke masih muda dan ia bukan tipe gila kerja. Meskipun kegiatan liburannya tidak dihabiskan dengan acara hangout dan kencan buta, tak ada yang mempermasalahkannya. Penggemar wanitanya masih banyak di luar sana dan kebanyakan bersyukur karena Sasuke lebih cinta _stik playstation_-nya ketimbang wanita.

Penglihatan Sasuke mendadak silau. Lampu yang menyala tiba-tiba menggelitik si Uchiha untuk menoleh ke arah tempat saklar. Walau pupilnya masih menyesuaikan dengan partikel cahaya lampu yang menyakitkan mata, Sasuke mendapatkan Naruto berjalan menghampirinya sambil menguap. Tangan kirinya menjinjing tas kerja, dasinya copot entah kemana dan jas abunya tersampir di bahu. Ia menggulung lengan kemejanya sebatas siku.

Naruto menguap lagi. "Belum pulang?"

Sasuke mendecih alih-alih menjawab langsung frasa tanya dari atasannya. Siapa juga yang memberinya pekerjaan tambahan sialan ini, gerutunya dalam hati.

"Sebentar lagi," balas Sasuke tak acuh, dan lanjut mengetik.

Naruto berdecak puas di belakang Sasuke, melihat _progress_ pekerjaan si bungsu Uchiha. Risih, Sasuke berbalik dan membalas tatapan heran atasannya. "Apa? Mau menambah pekerjaanku lagi?" tanyanya sewot. Namun tak disangkanya Naruto malah mengacak rambutnya. Ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas dan melangkah pergi. "Pulanglah, lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu senin besok," ujarnya sebelum menghilang di balik tembok, dan "oh, jangan lupa mengunci ruangan ini dan matikan lampunya," lantas melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke.

Pemuda dua puluh tiga tahun itu merapikan rambutnya sebelum beralih pada laptop di hadapannya, men-_save_ lembar kerja yang hampir selesai dan merapikan mejanya. Diam sebentar, dahi Sasuke membentuk lipatan-lipatan halus. Kalau ia tidak keliru, Sasuke mencium bau asap tembakau dari pakaian Naruto yang terlalu kentara.

Ia menggelengkan kepala, kenapa juga pusing memikirkan kemungkinan kalau-kalau Naruto merokok. "Bukan urusanku juga," gumam Sasuke tak peduli. Ia kembali merapikan rambutnya, dan jarinya berhenti di tengah-tengah; Naruto mengacak rambutnya sambil tersenyum kan?

"Tadi, dia memujiku?"

**tobecontinue **

...

**warning2: sporadic update**

...

**footnote: **i forgot how to write ;;;; kelamaan terjerumus di lubang tumblr bernama souharu yang candu banget jadi lupa pembendaharaan kata (bilang aja males hshs);;;; maaf juga Sasuke dibikin kayak gitu, tuntutan plot sih /grins/

thanks whoever read this shitfic, any review?


	2. phase 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**warning3: pendek, ke depannya juga gitu hs**

...

(phase 2)

Sasuke sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan keadaan kantor yang sepi pada malam hari. Frekuensi lemburnya yang berkali lipat lebih sering dibandingkan pegawai lain adalah satu dari beberapa alasan. Yang terbesar dengan modus paling tinggi tentu saja sang supervisor bertitel duda, Uzumaki Naruto. Kalau bukan karena Fugaku secara pribadi menitipkan ia pada Naruto, sudah ia singkirkan si songong tukang perintah itu sejak lama.

(Uchiha bukan tipe orang yang dengan senang hati diberi perintah, Uchiha lahir untuk memerintah—begitulah pemikiran Sasuke mengenai marga yang disandangnya.)

Pelupuk matanya tak sanggup disangga hanya dengan kesadaran yang fluktuatif dengan semakin tingginya bulan di langit Konoha. Sadar kalau ia membutuhkan kafein, Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke luar ruang kerja, melewati satu-dua pegawai lain yang ikut lembur bersamanya malam ini.

"Mau pergi kemana, Uchiha-kun?" Namanya Kotetsu dan ia lebih veteran di departemen pemasaran dibandingkan Sasuke. Konklusi; Kotetsu adalah seniornya, tentu. Namun menyematkan marga Uchiha juga berarti mendapatkan rasa hormat lebih walau itu berasal dari pegawai yang lebih lama bekerja darinya. Entah memang rasa hormat tulus atau karena takut dan cari aman. Dunia kerja yang sedikit demi sedikit makin dipahami oleh Sasuke.

"Membeli kopi. Apa Kotetsu-san ingin menitip sesuatu?" tawar Sasuke berbasa-basi. Dan langsung ditolak, tak sanggup merepotkan. (Ah, baik sekali. Kalau saja Naruto juga tak jauh-jauh sifatnya seperti Kotetsu, Sasuke akan sangat bersyukur.)

Tak ada _vending machine_ di lantai tempat ruang kerja Sasuke, sehingga ia harus turun tiga lantai dan berjalan ke dekat _smoking area_. Kebetulan—atau memang disengaja—_vending machine_ yang dituju olehnya bersebelahan dengan mesin rokok otomatis. Tak ada larangan untuk merokok bagi pegawai di bawah perusahaan yang dikelola oleh Uchiha Fugaku, namun tentu saja melakukannya di tempat yang tepat perlu digarisbawahi.

Saat menunggu kaleng kopinya turun, diam-diam manik hitam Sasuke melirik bayangan yang bergerak di _smoking area_. Pintu kaca mengayun dan Naruto keluar dengan puntung rokok mati yang ia buang di tempat sampah. Sasuke cepat-cepat mengambil kaleng _black coffee_ yang sudah keluar sebagai pengalih kalau-kalau Naruto menangkap ia memerhatikan—tadi.

Ia hendak melangkah pergi namun pria pirang cepak itu terlanjur me-_notice_ kehadirannya dan memanggil namanya. "Sasuke!" Langsung tanpa embel-embel suffix dan nama depan, kurang ajar memang. Tapi Sasuke mafhum saja, ia lebih tua. (Lalu bagaimana dengan Kotetsu?—Itu lain lagi ceritanya, putus Sasuke tak ambil pusing.)

"Kau mau balik ke ruang kerja kan? Tunggu aku."

"Hn." gumam Sasuke tak jelas, memperlambat langkahnya untuk menunggu Naruto yang menyusulnya. Sambil berjalan beriringan menuju elevator terdekat Sasuke membuka kaleng kopinya dan menyeruputnya sedikit.

"_Black coffee_, eh?" Dari ekor matanya Sasuke menangkap Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Penampilannya tak kalah berantakan dari saat Sasuke menemukan aroma tembakau yang terbakar melekat di pakaian Naruto untuk pertama kali beberapa waktu lalu. Kalau Naruto tak pernah membawa anaknya bermain ke kantor, tak akan ada orang yang percaya kalau ia sudah berstatus duda. (Jangan tanya Sasuke perihal cara Naruto mendapatkan status itu—cerai atau ditinggal mati, ia tak peduli.)

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Tak suka manis juga?" Dahi Sasuke berkerut dengan kata _juga_ yang dilontarkan Naruto. Si pirang memencet tombol dengan tanda _up_ di samping pintu elevator.

"Menurutmu?"

_Ting_—pintu terbuka. Naruto membiarkan Sasuke duluan masuk dan ia baru setelahnya. "Pak Presdir dan kakakmu, tentu saja aku tahu mereka tak suka manis. Kau kira sudah berapa lama aku bekerja bersama mereka," Ia sedikit meloloskan tawa saat pintu elevator mulai tertutup, "Apa memang orang-orang di keluarga Uchiha tak suka yang manis-manis? Semoga saja Mikoto-san tidak termasuk, aku punya oleh-oleh coklat dari Suna." Sasuke memutar bola mata tak peduli.

Pintu elevator kembali terbuka—lagi-lagi Naruto membiarkan Sasuke berjalan terlebih dahulu. Sudut bibirnya terangkat saat mendapatkan Sasuke menunggunya untuk berjalan beriringan ke ruang kerja.

"Bagaimana dengan _dark chocolate_?"

"Lumayan."

"Berarti kau tak akan menolak kan kalau aku memberikanmu itu?"

Sasuke mengerjap beberapa kali dan menoleh kaku ke arah lawan bicaranya, "Memangnya ada apa dengan coklat? Februari sudah lewat sebulan yang lalu," dan memancing tawa Naruto—lagi.

(_Dan lagi, kenapa harus coklat?_—Sasuke gagal paham.)

"Ada larangan untuk memberikan coklat selain di bulan Februari tanggal empat belas?"

"Kepada bawahan?"

"Itu lumrah. Ungkapan lain dari menghargai kerja keras, kau tahu."

Sasuke berhenti berjalan. "Kau tidak sedang mempermainkanku kan?"

Jarak Naruto beberapa langkah di depan dari si pemilik gaya rambut eksentrik. "White Day sudah lewat, tenang saja. Lagipula kau tak memberikanku hadiah di empat belas Februari."

_Apa hubungannya!— inner _Sasuke merutuk sebal.

"Aku teledor membiarkan Boruto membeli banyak batangan coklat pahit itu saat kami berlibur ke Suna, dan dia menyerah memakannya pada gigitan pertama. Aku tidak terlalu suka juga, jadi, kalau kau mau—"

Sialan juga sebenarnya, Sasuke cuma dijadikan tempat terakhir untuk membuang suvenir tak berguna. Tapi ia lumayan akrab dengan Boruto walau baru bertemu dua kali. Siapa sangka bocah sembilan tahun itu jago memainkan Pokemon.

"—Iya, kemarikan sajalah."

"Kalau begitu sekalian dengan yang untuk Ibumu ya," putus Naruto seenaknya. Kaleng kopi di tangan Sasuke hampir terselip dan jatuh.

"Berikan saja sendiri sana!"

**tobecontinue**

.

**footnote:** dont blame me gara-gara benda ini apdetnya dikit hshshshs saya kayaknya sakaw pas ngesubmitt ini benda kemaren hahaha gara-gara stuck bentar sama Roles tapi keterusan /plok/ doakan saya namatin itu benda alay satu itu dalam waktu dekat, cuma tinggal dua-tiga chapteran lagiii. ucapan terima kasih untuk yang baca dan yang berbagi komentar di kotak review, mau sedekah lagi juga dipersilahkan banget!


	3. phase 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**warning4: garing kriuk, pendek, ooc**

...

(phase 3)

Di sore hari yang mendung, Sasuke menikmati sisa waktu kerjanya ditemani sekotak jus tomat, berjalan-jalan di koridor kantor sambil mengintip orang kerja di departemen lain dengan perasaan damai, jauh dari ocehan Naruto soal ini-itu yang membuat telinganya berdenging. (Setidaknya kalau ia hampir gila, Sasuke akan meminta sang Ayah untuk memindahkannya ke bagian lain yang bebas dari polusi suara bernama Uzumaki Naruto—dasar akuntansinya tak terlalu buruk lagipula.)

Terima kasih kepada beberapa pegawai magang yang butuh bimbingan saat turun ke lapangan, hidup Sasuke benar-benar terbebas walau hanya beberapa jam. Mengingat jadwal kerja lapangannya selalu bersama si pirang, entah disengaja atau kebetulan, Sasuke hampir tak pernah lepas dari atasan brengseknya yang satu itu baik di dalam kantor maupun saat turun menemui klien.

Ia berhenti sebentar, mencari tempat sampah berhubung isi kotak jusnya sudah tak bersisa. Namun, alih-alih menemukan tempat sampah, ia malah menemukan gadis kecil yang duduk di dekat jendela di ujung koridor. Kedua kakinya berayun secara antagonis mengikuti senandung manis yang dinyanyikannya, anteng sekali kelihatannya sampai tak menyadari kalau Sasuke berjalan ke arah gadis kecil itu.

Kalau tak salah namanya Himawari, gadis cilik dengan sejuta sifat ceria. Duduk di bangku sekolah dasar tingkat kedua, dua tahun lebih muda ketimbang si kakak yang nakalnya minta ampun. Sejauh yang Sasuke tahu, tak pernah sekalipun melihatnya dalam keadaan murung yang terlalu larut. Katanya, kalau menemukan cekung terbalik di bibirnya, tinggal diimingi permen atau benda manis-manis dan lucu, mood Himawari akan langsung jungkir balik ke posisi musim panas yang bahagia. Dan satu hal lagi, mau di manapun moodnya berada, ia akan senantiasa menerima pemberian orang lain (dengan kondisi Himawari mengenal siapa si pemberi hadiah). Namun karena baru _katanya_, dan Sasuke sedikit mempercayai paham empirisme disamping positivisme, ia baru yakin kalau sudah membuktikannya dengan kedua matanya sendiri.

Sasuke merogoh saku celananya, ingat kalau anak klien yang tadi pagi dikunjunginya bersama Naruto memberikannya sebatang permen loli sebagai tanda cinta—Sasuke ganteng dan mirip sekali seperti tokoh anime yang disukainya, katanya.

Ia tak suka manis, memang, tapi menolak pemberian klien sama saja dengan mencari masalah dengan atasan pirangnya. Ia tak mau mengulangi kejadian di mana Naruto terus membombandirnya dengan segala tetek-bengek mengenai bagaimana-seharusnya-kau-berhadapan-dengan-klien-termasuk-keluarganya selama sisa jam pekerjaannya di hari yang sama dan keesokan harinya. Naruto bisa saja lebih kejam dari dosen hukum bisnis di masa kuliahnya dulu.

(Anggap saja sedekah.)

Permen loli rasa apel di tangannya, Sasuke perlihatkan di depan wajah Himawari setelah ia berada tepat di samping si gadis kecil. Namun alih-alih mengambil permen yang sudah disodorkan, gadis kecil itu malah bergumam kecil.

"Sayang sekali, Himawari tak suka yang apel, um... Paman Sasuke?"

Gagal klimaks, seketika muka Sasuke berubah masam. Sudut bibirnya beberapa kali berkedut memperlihatkan senyum keki.

(_Nying_, Sasuke mengumpat pelan. Menulis ulang hipotesanya di _mental note_; apapun kecuali yang berperisa apel. Sekali lagi biar dramatis, **kecuali apel!**)

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di samping si gadis kecil, lantas meraih tangan Himawari dan menaruh permen loli itu di telapak tangannya. "Yasudah, berikan ke kakakmu saja nanti. Kalau tak salah dia pemakan segala," ujar Sasuke dengan dahi berkerut, omongannya setengah ngasal.

"Oke! Nanti Himawari kasihkan ke kak Boruto!" Himawari langsung memasukkannya ke saku untuk diberikan pada Boruto nanti, tak mencoba-coba bereksperimen dengan harga diri Sasuke dan melempar si permen ke tempat sampah di depannya sambil berteriak, "dua kosong!"

Himawari terkikik sebentar sebelum melanjutkan senandungnya. Tapi tak lama setelah ekor matanya mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke yang duduk diam di sampingnya, ia kembali berhenti. "Yappari, Paman Sasuke emang mirip karakter anime!" serunya tiba-tiba kemudian.

Sasuke sweatdrop secara komikal, yang membuat anak kecil di sampingnya makin tergelak. Jujur, ia tak mengerti dengan spontanitas cara berpikir Himawari. _Unexpected_, tak dapat diprediksi.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, sudah dua kali ia disamakan dengan tokoh dua dimensi di hari yang sama.

"Hehehehe... Paman Sasuke ngambek?"

"Tidak." _Mode perajuk Sasuke muncul._

"Masa? Paman Sasuke ngambek kaaaan?"

"Tidak."

"Iya, ngambek."

"Tidak."

"Ngambek."

"..."

"Paman?"

"..."

"Paaamaaaaaan?"

"..."

"Cih, Paman Sasuke tsundere ternyata..."

_Astagfir—dari mana dia belajar kata sakti itu!_

Sasuke facepalm. "Tidak."

Himawari memicingkan matanya, "Kata kak Boruto, orang yang tsundere itu gak pernah mau ngaku... Paman Sasuke ngambek kan?"

"Tidak."

"Positif. Paman Sasuke tsundere."

_Anak ini..._

"Ohya, Paman Sasuke ngerokok gak?"

"?" Kelopak mata Sasuke berkedip dua kali, untuk pertama kali tak bisa menangkap alur pembicaraan Himawari yang sejak awal memang sudah tak tertebak. Sasuke sukses meloading.

"Nge-ro-kok. Paman ngerokok gak?"

"..."

"Ih, Paman jawab dong!"

"Tidak."

"Paman bisa ngucapin selain kata itu gak? Himawari bosen dengernya tau."

_Anjir... bapak anak sama aja ngeselinnya._

Sasuke tersenyum manis, manis sekali sampai bikin ngilu. (Ada rumor yang bilang kalau Sasuke tersenyum manis kaca dan cermin bisa retak. (_Krek—kretak—Hoooooiii, tidakkah kalian lihat ujung kaca jendela di belakang mereka retaaaakkk?!_))

Tangan Sasuke gatal ingin mencubit pipi tembam anak atasannya sampai melar, tapi ditahannya di atas paha walau celana kainnya bisa-bisa kusut nantinya. "Himawari-chan, tadi kau bertanya apa aku merokok atau tidak, bukan?" Himawari mengangguk dengan semangat, senyuman Sasuke nyatanya hanya berefek pada kaca dan cermin.

"Jawabannya, tidak—," Himawari terlihat mau protes lagi, namun buru-buru dibungkam oleh Sasuke, "soalnya cuma buang-buang uang saja," _lebih baik dibelikan game baru_, "dan merusak paru-paru. Membuat cepat mati, lagipula."

"Setuju! Membuat cepat mati!" beonya.

Himawari turun dari bangku dan berdiri di hadapan Sasuke. "Paman Sasuke, kau tahu... Papa itu perokok," entah kenapa Sasuke merasa intonasi suaranya menurun tajam, "Himawari tahu kalau Papa ngerokok ada alasannya. Soalnya Paman Neji pernah bilang; kalau Papa ngerokok tandanya Papa lagi kangen sama Mama, tapi Papa gabisa ketemu.

"Dulu, Himawari pernah marah soalnya Papa gamau berhenti ngerokok. Paman Sasuke setuju kan kalo orang ngerokok bisa cepet mati?"

"Hn."

"Himawari gak mau kalau Papa ninggalin Himawari sama kak Boruto kayak Mama," ia berhenti sebentar untuk menarik napas, "Setelah Himawari marah-marah, Papa gak pernah lagi ngerokok—di dekat Himawari. Tapi sebenernya Papa masih sering ngerokok. Papa selalu ngasih jarak ke Himawari soalnya takut Himawari nyium bau asap rokoknya Papa."

Sasuke tak tahu harus menanggapi gadis kecil di hadapannya seperti apa. Meskipun sepertinya ia baru-baru melihat Naruto merokok, cara pria tiga puluh tahunan itu menghisap dan menghembuskan asap rokoknya seperti sudah melakukannya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Makanya... Himawari punya permintaan buat Paman."

_Eh?!_

"Paman Sasuke deket sama Papa kan?"

_Tunggu!_

"Himawari pengen Paman Sasuke bikin Papa gak ngerokok lagi."

_Tunggu sebentar!_

"Paman bisa kan?"

_Sial._

**tobecontinue**

.

**footnote:** hahaha maaaf saya juga gayakin sama genrenya apaan ini ;;;; makin kesini makin ooc alay nista gini hahaha maaf ;;;;;;;;;;;; dan kayaknya sechapternya cuma seribuan kata yah diksi saya lagi memprihatinkan banget jadi gabisa panjang-panjang maaaaaf ;;;;; dan gak proof-reading kalo nemu typo dll maaaf ;;;;; buat yang ngasih saya sedekah di chapter kemaren makasih banget, yang baca juga makasih banget, terus sama yang favorit/follow juga makasih banget, maaf saya telat apdet maaf saya hina maaf maaf maaaaf (maaf authornya kerasukan arwah Sakurai dari fandom sebelah ;;;;;;)


	4. phase 4

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

...

(phase 4)

**Uchiha Sasuke's Brain Section (23 years old).** _Open this folder? (Double Click.) Opened._

**Permanent Memory Section.** _Open this folder? (Double Click.) Opened._

**Mental Note Section.** _Open this folder? (Double Click.) Opened. Create New._

**Filled under: Mental Note No.126 **

Ada dua hal yang berbahaya dari anak kecil apalagi yang bertipe imut-imut-amit-amit seperti Uzumaki Himawari: pertama, mereka membuat risih dengan segala kelakuan mereka; cara mereka berbicara, cara mereka merajuk, cara mereka menangis, dan cara mereka meminta sesuatu. Dan yang kedua, kau tak bisa menolak mereka walaupun kau sudah menjauhkan pandangan matamu dari matanya. _Curse you Sasuke!_

P.S: Segera cari cara untuk masalah ini agar kau bisa menolaknya lain waktu.

P.P.S: Jauhi anak kecil sementara waktu. Kalau sangat-sangat-sangat terpaksa, interaksi diperbolehkan.

_Do you want to save it?_

_(Yes.)_

_Loading..._

_Saved!_

.

_Hayati lelah._ Lolos dari cengkraman Naruto, Sasuke malah masuk mulut Himawari. Bapak dan anak memang sama-sama ngeselinnya, benar-benar minta ditendang sampai puncak Himalaya.

Masalahnya, walaupun permintaan Himawari itu sederhana dalam ucapan—orang tinggal bilang 'tolong buat Papa berhenti ngerokok' kan bocah baru belajar bicara satu tahun juga bisa—aplikasinya yang susah bukan main. Apalagi ini loh, _ngerokok_. Walau di luarnya keliatan kayak cuma bakar-bakar duit, dan efek sampingnya biasanya udah sering kecetak di karton rokoknya. (Line di karton rokok sekarang lumayan frontal, ngomong-ngomong. Nggak main-main langsung nge-judge kalau kamu ngerokok pasti kamu mati, mampus, apalah itu ditambah gambar-gambar ngeri meskipun kenyataannya tidak berefek apa-apa buat yang beli.) Para perokok di luar sana sangat tangguh untuk sekedar melakukan hal yang namanya _berhenti merokok_.

Ada esensi lain selain bakar-bakar duit bagi para pecandu rokok, termasuk Naruto mungkin—Sasuke tak begitu yakin. Zat adiktif rokok yang lumayan bisa ngeracunin paru-paru dan efek menenangkan yang di dapat saat merokok, melupakan sesuatu sejenak bagi sebagian orang, selain cuma iseng-iseng. Kalau ditilik dari apa yang disampaikan Himawari tadi, tentang Naruto yang rindu dengan istrinya—Sasuke baru tahu ngomong-ngomong, kalau Naruto itu duda ditinggal mati—bisa jadi rokok ini sebagai alatnya untuk lari sejenak dari kenyataan. Mengurus dua anak sendiri bukan tugas yang mudah bahkan untuk orang sekaliber Naruto di bidang pekerjaannya. (Rumah tangga dan pekerjaan adalah dua hal yang berbeda, ingat itu Sasuke!)

Sasuke jadi _agak_ bersimpati pada atasan menyebalkannya satu itu.

Tapi!

Kembali ke permintaan Himawari, bagaimana caranya ia—Sasuke—membuat atasannya—Naruto—untuk **_berhenti_** merokok?

_Sedekat _apa mereka berdua sampai Himawari berkata mereka dekat? Yang Sasuke tahu sampai sekarang mengenai si pirang tidak bukan hanya sifat-sifat menyebalkannya di kantor, dan mereka yang sering keluar bersama untuk pekerjaan, dan apa lagi? Melihat sisi lain Naruto pun hanya beberapa kali dan tidak begitu penting pula. Mereka _dekat_ hanya sebagai partner kerja. Naruto dan Sasuke dekat karena mereka atasan dan bawahan. (Bukan atasan dan bawahan yang itu ya! _Setidaknya belum._)

"Uchiha-kun!"

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Sasuke kembali ditarik dunia nyata.

"Ah ya? Maaf Yukimura-san, ada apa?"

"Kau kelihatannya asyik melamun. Uzumaki-san memanggilmu untuk datang ke mejanya. Kau tahu, laporanmu belum diberikan padanya."

"Oh, iya, maaf, sepertinya saya lupa. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Cekatan Sasuke mengambil berkas di depannya yang sudah selesai dan berlalu dari hadapan Yukimura yang hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Ini laporanku." Sasuke menyodorkan berkas yang dibawanya ke depan muka Naruto, menghentikan aktivitasnya di depan muka laptop yang menyala.

Naruto mengulum senyum, ingin tertawa sebenarnya namun tak tega ketika melihat air muka Sasuke yang tak biasa saat menatapnya. "Ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"Tidak, Pak."

"Hmm..." antara tak tahu ingin berkata apa lagi dan stuck di laporan yang diberikan Sasuke. Beberapa waktu dihabiskan keduanya dalam diam. Sasuke hanya berdiri di tempat sambil memerhatikan Naruto yang memeriksa laporannya, sesekali berkerut namun senyum puas diperlihatkannya ketika ia selesai memeriksa.

"Rapi seperti biasa. Tapi tumben kau telat memberikannya padaku. Ada masalah?"

_Ya, ada Pak. Dan masalahnya adalah kau._

"Tak ada, Pak. Saya baik-baik saja," balas Sasuke agak tak bersahabat, cara memandangnya masih _janggal_ di mata Naruto.

"Sudah selesai Pak? Saya akan kembali ke meja saya."

"Oh, tentu saja Sasuke. Silahkan."

Masalah. Gara-gara si bocil Uzumaki pikiran Sasuke malah lebih bercabang kemana-mana. Ya memang tuntutan dari sananya buat lebah pekerja macam Sasuke sekarang kalau mau naik pangkat, sebisa mungkin harus bisa melakukan dan menyelesaikan apapun. _Apapun,_ diulangi biar greget. Tapi _apapun_ di sini tentu saja memiliki batasan tersendiri supaya tidak berakhir kontradiksi.

Seperti, tolong pisahkan masalah pekerjaan dan masalah pribadi. Sampai rumah, lupakan omelan bos garang dan bermesraan sajalah dengan istri—dalam kasus Sasuke, istrinya dua dimensi. Kalaupun ada yang tiga dimensi, ukurannya berkali-kali lipat lebih mini. Nah, giliran di kantor, jangan pula bawa-bawa masalah rengekan uang belanja yang minta dinaikkan namun gaji belum juga naik-naik, bisa-bisa kena damprat bos dan berakhir ditendang keluar dan makin direweli anak dan istri.

Intinya, walau tadi berputar-putar, semuanya kembali ke cara mengatur dan membedakan urusan rumah dan kantor. Lalu, permintaan Himawari masuk kategori mana? Dari menit-menit awal setelah dengan ajaibnya Sasuke mengiyakan permintaan mudah-tapi-susahnya bocah yang katanya lebih merefleksikan Mamanya dari penampilan ini, Sasuke sudah langsung menyeleksinya ke dalam golongan _masalah rumah_ alias _masalah pribadi_.

_Gehel kan... _Sasuke terpaksa kudu mencampuri masalah pribadi orang lain yang _sabodo-teuing_ buat dia sendiri.

Tapi janji tetap janji. Sasuke bukan banci makanya ia harus memenuhi permintaan Himawari. Masalahnya—lagi?!—ia tak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

Ponsel androidnya bergetar dua kali, ada messej baru dari aplikasi Line-nya. Pengirimnya tertulis 'zombie busuk', disinyalir faktor nama kontak di buku telepon.

**(16.52) Sasuke, malam ini aku nginep di tempatmu yaaaaa? QvQ)/ **

_An... jir... satu masalah datang lagi._

**tobecontinue**

**.**

**footnote: **berhubung Himawari keluarnya cuma berapa panel doaaaaang di ending chapter Naruto, sifatnya di sini anggap headcanon authornya yaaaa terus sebenernya chapter ini lebih banyak nyeritain dari sisi pikiran aa Sasu yang... gitu yahhh... ooc wkwkwk ampuni saya. ohohya ini penting saya butuh pendapat anda sekalian tentang genre benda alay ini, cocok gak kalo saya masukin ke section humor? soalnya saya ngaku tulisan saya kriuk tapi mau gimana lagi ke depannya juga takutnya kriuknya ilang ganti ngedrama? kalo ada saran jangan sungkan PM saya atau chat Line saya juga gapapa kok. thanks for reading thou


	5. phase 5

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**warning5: genre humor cuma pajangan, ooc, mungkin typo, udah**

...

(phase 5)

Rumahku, surgaku. Begitulah adagium yang cocok untuk menggambarkan tempat tinggal Sasuke. Bukan karena tempat ia bersemayam setiap malam berada di salah satu kompleks apartemen elit—anak presdir gitu, masa iya nyewa flat 6 tatami—tapi karena harta karun yang disembunyikan Sasuke di sana.

Buat Sasuke sih iya, _harta karun_, entah kalau menurut orang lain. Makanya, sebisa mungkin Sasuke tak pernah mengizinkan _satupun_ teman atau rekan kerja bahkan _keluarga-_nya datang ke apartemennya, kecuali kalau si tamu memaksa untuk masuk dengan memakai cara-cara _keji_.

"Aku sebarin nih _aib_ kamu ke orang lain kalau kamu gak ngizinin aku masuk, Sasuke."

Seperti itulah kira-kira salah satu cara kejinya. Parahnya, Sasuke yang katanya jenius ini termakan oleh ancaman _cetek_ macam begitu. Tapi karena jenius makanya Sasuke pasrah saja dengan segala hal yang diinginkan oleh si pemegang kartu-kartu aibnya. Bisa hilang mukanya di depan umum kalau mereka tahu Uchiha Sasuke ternyata setengah nijicon. (_That's why_ sampai umurnya bisa dihitung dengan dua puluh tiga lingkaran pohon, percobaan kencannya dengan wanita nyata tiga dimensi bisa dihitung dengan jumlah jari tangan kanan.)

((Ingatkan kalau narator sudah pernah me-_mention_ soal figurin di chapter sebelumnya.))

Namun tolong garis bawahi kalau disamping punya otak keturunan Uchiha yang jenius, Sasuke juga _sedikit_ bodoh. Memasukkan musuh ke kandang sendiri cuma karena dia memegang rahasiamu sama saja dengan mencari mati. Dia bisa saja meraup rahasiamu lebih banyak dan kau semakin terjerat. (Dan tolong jangan anggap ini sesuatu yang besar, harga diri Uchiha itu setinggi langit, Sasuke bisa patah hati bila kau mempermasalahkannya. Dia itu tipe perajuk juga, ingat.)

**LINE CHATROOM**

**Zombie Busuk**

**(16.52) Sasuke, malam ini aku nginep di tempatmu yaaaaa? QvQ)/ **

(17.04) Hn _ Read_

**(17.12) Aku di depan apartemenmu, kau mengganti kodenya lagi? **

(17.15) Hn _Read_

**(17.15) Beritahu aku kodenya**

(17.16) Tidak _Read_

**(17.17) ****_Zombie Busuk sent a photo_**

**(17.17) Sasuke yang tidur sambil memeluk dakimakura, tidak buruk sebenarnya... kuposting di instagram, bagaimana? Lumayan followersku kan banyak ^v^**

(17.18) Shiy _Read_

(17.18) Shit _Read_

(17.18) Awas Sai _Read_

(17.18) Kau posting foto itu aku cekik kau!? _Read_

**(17.19) Makanya beritahu aku kode apartemenmu (grin)**

**(17.19) ****_Zombie Busuk sent a sticker_**

(17.19) Lima belas menit lagi aku sampai _Read_

(17.19) Tunggu sebentar _Read_

(17.20) Jangan coba-coba masuk dari balkon tetangga _Read_

**(17.21) Wah, kau menyarankannya jadi mungkin akan kucoba**

**(17.21) ****_Zombie Busuk sent a sticker_**

(17.21) Sai! Jangan macam-macam! _Read_

**(17.22) Oke, bercanda**

**(17.22) ****_Zombie Busuk sent a sticker_**

(17.24) Candaanmu tidak lucu

**.**

Yang menyambutnya di depan pintu apartemennya adalah si busuk Sai. Menyender di tembok dengan ransel ukuran sedang di dekat kaki, dan satu kantong lagi yang penuh dengan kertas dan alat gambar.

"Hei, Sasuke!" Sai menyapa Sasuke dengan senyuman lebar yang menggelikan. Ada kantung hitam di bawah matanya yang membuat Sai semakin jelek di mata Sasuke—walau ada juga yang menganggapnya seksi. Entahlah, anomali dunia, jelas mereka gila kalau suka dengan si zombie di hadapannya. Apalagi kantung mata itu kontras sekali dengan kulit Sai yang begitu pucat, semakin jeleklah dia buat Sasuke.

Sasuke mengingat-ingat tanggal berapa hari ini.

_Oh._ Pantas saja sepupu menyebalkannya ini datang mengganggunya. "Dekat deadline, eh?"

"Seperti biasa, aku butuh refreshing. Tapi si Tuan Editor terus menggangguku untuk segera menyelesaikan chapter baru; jadi, kubawa pekerjaanku kemari."

Sasuke memutar bola mata, sinisme, "Seperti biasa," dan mengopi frase pertama Sai dengan intonasi membosankan. "Kakashi-san akan tetap kemari dan mengganggumu saat dia tak menemukanmu di tempatmu. Tidak ada untungnya kau menggangguku. Aku banyak pekerjaan."

"Kau tak tahu dia makin kejam akhir-akhir ini."

"Bukan urusanku, oke? Sekarang minggir, aku mau masuk ke rumah." Sai bergeser sedikit, membiarkan Sasuke memencet kode masuk. Sai mengintip angka mana saja yang Sasuke masukkan dan pura-pura melihat ke arah lain sambil bersiul ketika Sasuke mengarahkan pandangan ke arahnya. Kentara sekali ngintipnya. Kalau nanti _bintintan_, baru tahu rasa dia.

Sasuke membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Sai masuk duluan. "Jangan harap bisa masuk apartemenku seenaknya. Akan kuganti lagi kodenya setelah kau pergi dari sini." Dan Sasuke ingin sekali tertawa—tapi tak jadi, dia melakukannya di dalam hati—saat melihat Sai merenggut dan menggumamkan _sialan_ beberapa kali.

"Kamar tamu, Sai, seperti biasa. Dan jangan sekali-kali masuk ke dalam kamarku."

Sai yang dua langkah di depan Sasuke berbalik dan memicingkan matanya. "Kau tidak seru."

"Ohya?"

"Lupakan, _tomato bastard_."

"Kutendang kau keluar."

"Silahkan kalau kau bisa~ Kusebar foto tadi di internet."

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku, "Mana nomor Kakashi-san? Akan aku telpon dia dan memberitahunya kalau kau ada di sini—"

"Jangan!"

Setiap orang punya rasa takut. Setiap orang punya aib. Setiap orang punya kelemahan masing-masing. Setidaknya nama Kakashi bisa membungkam Sai untuk beberapa saat.

Kali ini Sasuke menang.

"Oke, aku tidak akan masuk ke kamarmu. Tapi itu tidak menghentikanku untuk mengeksplor yang lain."

Sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik ke atas, "_Deal_." Ada untungnya _weekend_ kemarin dia beres-beres rumah. Semua harta karunnya sudah ia evakuasi ke kamar.

Shimura Sai, sepupunya yang lebih tua (hampir) satu tahun dari Sasuke. Memilih profesi sebagai mangaka karena hobi menggambar dan menulis cerita sejak kecil. Jangan heran kalau menemukan Sai yang kadang-kadang bertingkah dramatis, berhubung dulu waktu SMP hingga SMA menghabiskan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler di klub teater. Bukan pemain sih, cuma penulis naskah dan membantu di bagian properti dan latar. Aktingnya payah sekali kalau di panggung. Tapi di luar itu, dia manipulator unggul. Lebih cocok jadi salesman, melebihi Naruto.

Dia memutuskan untuk jadi mangaka selepas lulus SMA. Sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk kuliah. Jadi, kira-kira sudah enam tahun Sai berkecimpung di dunia dua dimensi.

Komiknya terbit sebulan sekali, dan sudah rutinitas Sai untuk mengganggu Sasuke di saat ia dekat dengan deadline-nya. Berhubung Sasuke juga sesekali membaca _Jump_ dan majalah komik yang lain, Sai juga kadang-kadang meminta _advice_ si anak bungsu Uchiha Fugaku.

Tapi sayang, karena sifat dramatisnya dan kebiasaan menulis naskah roman untuk pertunjukan klubnya, tema mayor yang selalu diusung Sai dalam komiknya tak akan lepas dari aliran shoujo. Gaya gambarnya juga fleksibel untuk aliran shounen maupun shoujo. Selain itu, Sai membuat doujinshi di waktu luangnya untuk memuaskan hasrat fanboyingnya. (Sssttt, diam-diam Sai itu fudanshi loh~)

(Dan diam-diam dia juga punya _anu_ sama editornya yang berambut perak dan bermasker itu. Sasuke tahu kalau sepupunya emang belok,_ by the way_.)

"Sai, kau ngerokok tidak?"

"Hah?" Sai berhenti mengetik surat elektronik untuk penggemarnya dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke tepat sebelum si rambut bokong unggas melempar kaleng _softdrink_ ke mukanya. Setelah rebahan sebentar di kamar, Sai mengambil laptop di ranselnya dan pergi ke ruang tengah. "Kadang-kadang sih, kalau sedang ingin."

"Oh."

"Kenapa nanya?"

"Gak boleh?"

"Penasaran aja."

"..."

"..."

"Tahu cara supaya bisa berhenti ngerokok?"

"Ya berhenti ngerokok."

Sasuke mendamprat kepala Sai cukup keras. "_Adaw!_"

"Yang bener jawabnya."

"Ya kan bener, kalo mau berhenti ngerokok ya tinggal berhenti."

"Bukan gitu juga _keleus_. Yang lebih ampuh."

"Niat." Sasuke hampir mendamprat Sai untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tapi urung saat Sai bertanya lagi padanya. "Buat apa sih? Emang kamu ngerokok lagi?"

Sasuke itu mantan perokok. Cuma beberapa orang yang tahu kalau ia—Sasuke dulunya perokok, makanya ia sendiri bilang pada Himawari kalau ia tidak merokok. Dan entah bagaimana Sasuke juga tak ingat, tiba-tiba ia berhenti merokok dan tak pernah lagi menyentuhnya sampai sekarang. Sasuke kehilangan hasrat untuk menyulut lintingan tembakau yang dulu hampir setiap hari ia hirup asapnya.

Sasuke tak bergeming. Lagi-lagi merasa buntu. Alasan utama ia bertanya pada Sai adalah mencari cara untuk menghentikan kebiasaan merokok Naruto karena ia sendiri tak tahu harus bagaimana. Dan ia sudah terlanjur benrjanji pada si setan berwujud malaikat itu—Himawari—untuk membuat ayahnya berhenti merokok.

_Oh. _

_Oh!_

Sai kan pakar cerita roman jadi mungkin saja—

"Sai."

"Apa lagi?"

"Misalkan—_misalkan_ nih ya—ada orang yang frustasi karena dia putus sama pacarnya tapi dia masih cinta—," sebenarnya Sasuke geli menganalogikan masalah Naruto seperti ini tapi tak ada jalan lain, bisa-bisa Sai berbuat macam-macam nanti kalau Sasuke terlalu _direct_, "—dia gabisa ketemu sama mantan pacarnya karena suatu alasan dan lebih milih lari dengan cara ngerokok. Terus temen deketnya ngerasa kasian dan pengen si orang ini berhenti ngerokok. Menurutmu, gimana kira-kira cara biar orang ini berhenti ngerokok?"

"Frustasi karena ditinggal pacar terus pelariannya rokok, gitu? Hmm... Kalau menurut aku pilihannya ada dua; temuin si pacar dan minta balikan atau lupain aja."

"Dia _gabisa_ ketemu pacarnya, Sai."

"Pilihan kedua berarti."

"Gak segampang itu, dia gabisa _move on_."

"Buat dia jatuh cinta dengan orang lain, itu cara paling efektif buat ngelupain mantan."

_Benar juga, kenapa gak kepikiran._

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Siapa?"

Sasuke gak _mudeng_.

"Siapa orangnya?"

"Orang siapa?"

"Siapa lagi, ya orang yang kamu ceritain barusan."

"Kan cuma semisal."

"Ini gak kamu banget, Sasuke," Sai mencibir tepat ke ulu hati. "Siapa?"

"Teman."

_"Teman?"_

"Cuma teman," putus Sasuke. Ia pura-pura menguap, kode untuk menyelesaikan konversasi yang tak akan berujung bila dilanjutkan. Sai menangkap kodenya dengan baik dan membiarkan Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan selamat malam.

Walaupun simpel, Sasuke tak akan bertanya sampai segitunya pada Sai untuk sekadar teman. Mereka tumbuh bersama lebih lama, jadi Sai tahu persis mengapa ia berpikir kalau ada sesuatu dengan Sasuke. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan kembali melanjutkan membalas surat penggemarnya.

Ia mengecek ponselnya di atas meja, menemukan pesan baru dari Kakashi yang marah karena tidak melihat Sai di apartemennya. Alamat kalau Sai tak akan sempat mengeksplor dan mendapatkan aib baru Sasuke untuk dikoleksi bulan ini.

**tobecontinue**

.

**footnote:** haihai, saya ganti penname loh~ gapenting juga sih, abai aja soalnya gaya nulis saya juga gak berubah, cuma makin nista aja hahaha. ohya, chapter ini implied kakashi/sai ya soalnya mereka lucu, dan mungkin chapter depan depannya bakal dimensyen lagi tapi gajanji wkwk. buat yang ngereview chapter kemaren dan yang baca juga, makasih banget yaaa maaf saya gak sempet bales;; saya tunggu reviewnya lohhh, saya pengen tau sejauh apa komentar kalian semua tentang benda ini

shalom


	6. phase 6

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

...

(phase 6)

**Mental Note Section.** _Open this folder? (Double Click.) Opened. Create New._

**Filled under: Mental Note No.132**

Operasi untuk membuat Uzumaki Naruto berhenti merokok.

Rencana A: pancing dia untuk mengobrol soal pegawai wanita di kantor, kalau ada yang menarik minat, comblangkan mereka berdua.

Rencana B: _(write something here)_

P.S: Jangan lupa bicara dengan Himawari mengenai Ibu baru, hati-hati dengan tindakannya yang tak tertebak.

P.P.S: Kerja sama dengan pegawai lain sangat dibutuhkan.

_Do you want to save it?_

_(Yes.)_

_Loading..._

_Saved!_

.

"Uzumaki-san, menurutmu, bagaimana kepala tim bagian humas, Shi—"

"Shiraishi-san?"

"Hn."

"Hmmm... dia cukup _capable_ untuk posisinya. Ramah, pandai bersosialisasi, masih muda, dan dia seorang wanita. Jarang sekali menemukan kepala tim wanita yang seperti dia di kantor ini."

"Menurutmu dia cantik?"

"Lumayan."

"Dia lajang kan?"

"Sejauh yang aku tahu, ya."

"**Dia bakal cocok tidak kalau jadi istri?"**

"Cocok sih, tapi sepertinya bukan tipe yang akan mengurusi pekerjaan rumah."

"Hm, oke..."

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Jangan bilang kau menyukainya?"

.

"Bos, bos."

"Ya?"

"Sabtu malam _free_ gak?"

"Yep. Ada apa emang?"

"**Sabtu nanti ada goukon, kita kurang dua orang lagi nih."**

"Bos mau ikut gak?"

"Gak ngajak Sasuke?"

"Udah. Tapi katanya kalo bos ikut."

"Iya nih bos, ikut ya!"

"Boleh deh."

"Yosh! Fix ya bos!"

"Bos keren deh."

"Tapi—"

"Tapi apa lagi bos?"

"Bisa bawa Boruto sama Himawari sekalian gak?"

"**Bosssss!"**

.

"Bos, lagi naksir _someone_ gak?"

"Gak. Ngapain nanya yang begituan? Beresin laporanmu sana."

"Ih, bos jahat amat."

"Bodo."

"**Ada yang naksir bos nih."**

"Hah? Siapa?"

"Itu loh, cewek baru di bagian akuntansi."

"Shion?"

"Yep-yep. Mau kenalan sama bos katanya."

"Bukannya kemarin-kemarin udah kenalan?"

"Aduh bos masa gak _ngeh_, kenalan yang itu loh~ _Taaruf._"

"Ngapain taaruf-an?"

"Bossss, kode keras nihhh."

"Balik ke meja kamu sekarang Kiba, atau aku potong gaji kamu beneran."

.

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Seminggu lewat sudah dan tak ada kemajuan sama sekali. Dipikir-pikir, salahnya sendiri sih tak mencari tahu lebih spesifik mengenai tipe cewek yang Naruto sukai dan membuatnya ripuh sendiri.

Walaupun begitu, apa tindakannya dengan membuat Naruto menyukai seseorang selain istrinya tepat dan bisa menghentikan kebiasaan merokoknya? Sasuke jadi ragu sendiri.

Atau dia tanya langsung saja pada Naruto ya? Lebih efisien dan tidak akan menguras banyak tenaga.

Tapi, memangnya Sasuke berani?

.

**Mental Note Section.** _Open this folder? (Double Click.) Opened. _

**Mental Note No.132 **_Selected._

_Customize Edit; __**Delete**_

_Are you sure want to delete this file?_

.

Okeee... cuma bertanya kan? Apa susahnya sih. Sasuke terus meyakinkan diri.

Aku bisa. Aku bisa. Aku bi—

Aku tidak bisa!

Oh, tidak. Kamu harus bisa, Sasuke. Harus. Harga diri kamu mau dikemanakan kalau hal cetek macam begitu saja gak bisa kamu lakuin!

Tenang.

Tarik napas... keluarkan.

Ya—

Oke—

Aku siap.

"Uzumaki-san." Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sasuke bangkit dari mejanya dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Apa Sasuke? Laporanmu sudah selesai?"

"Sedikit lagi."

"Baguslah, cepat seperti biasa."

"Habis kerja, mau minum tidak?"

Bukannya menjawab tawaran Sasuke yang tiba-tiba, Naruto malah tertawa.

"Ada yang lucu, Pak?" Alis Sasuke menukik ke bawah.

"Tidak—pffft—aku cuma kaget kau mengajakku minum."

"Aneh?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Sasuke berdecak tak suka. Bukan maunya juga sih, cuma demi kelancaran permintaan Himawari.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Minum sepulang kerja."

"Oh," Naruto tersenyum, "tentu."

.

"Paman Sasuke!" Himawari muncul secara tiba-tiba di sampingnya, hampir membuat Sasuke berjengit dan menjatuhkan tumpukan kertas yang baru saja dibawa dari ruang penyimpanan. Supaya tetap keren di mata rekan kerja yang masih berseliweran, terutama pegawai wanita di samping mejanya—tidak kok, Sasuke tidak naksir cewek di sebelahnya, cuma sebaliknya—Sasuke memilih membungkam mulutnya dan memindahkan dulu map-map yang dibawanya ke sudut meja yang kosong. Ia abaikan Himawari sejenak, walau hati berteriak _'bocah juriiiiig, bisa jantungan aingggg'_.

Sasuke punya sensitivitas lebih terhadap harga dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki di hadapan makhluk beda dan sesama gender, jadi maklum kalau dia tidak banyak omong. Diam itu emas. Kalau dia banyak bicara, ketahuanlah kulit aslinya.

Sambil menunggu Paman Sasuke yang tsunderenya kumat, pikirnya, Himawari menumpukan dagu dan tangannya di pinggir meja sambil melirik Sasuke dengan mata bulatnya. Setelah Sasuke berhenti dan mengalihkan atensi padanya, ia baru berbicara lagi, "Paman Sasuke, Paman katanya mau ngajak minum Papa ya," ucapnya dengan nada sok tahu yang menggemaskan ala bocah.

"Tahu dari mana?"

"Dari Papa. Soalnya Himawari dititipin ke Paman Itachi pulang nanti."

"Oh." Pantas saja tadi Itachi datang ke kantornya dan mencoba flirting dengan pegawai wanita di sini. Gak ada kerjaan banget sih emang dia, jabatannya lebih tinggi gitu. Ibu mereka—Mikoto berkali-kali bertanya tentang Itachi yang masih tak mau melepas status lajang meskipun sering digosipkan dengan banyak wanita. Flirting cara Itachi emang elegan sih, Sasuke juga ngaku. Pria banget lah, ngomong satu dua kalimat langsung _jleb _dan ngefek ke hati, bikin meleleh. Jadi gak aneh kalau banyak yang suka sama dia.

"Paman, gimana sama Papa?" Nah, ini. Pertanyaan dari Himawari yang paling ingin Sasuke hindari. Dia selalu bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Belum ada kemajuan."

"Yah..." Himawari merenggut. Sasuke merutuk dalam hati, paling benci dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Himawari.

Mata Sasuke memutar ke seluruh sudut ruang kantor, memastikan tidak akan ada yang mendengar obrolannya dengan Himawari, terutama Naruto. Untunglah Naruto pergi berdiskusi dengan Kotetsu dan Kiba, jadi dia bisa lebih leluasa tanpa menurunkan kewaspadaannya. Ia menurunkan volume suaranya, "Himawari-chan, Paman bisa melakukan apapun kan untuk membuat Papamu berhenti merokok?" Iris hitamnya memandang Himawari lurus, mencoba meyakinkan.

"Hu-um," ia mengangguk-angguk, "Himawari gak seneng liat Papa ngerokok terus..."

"Termasuk kalau kamu dapat ibu baru?"

Dahi Himawari berkerut tak suka.

"...tapi Himawari sayang Mama, kak Boruto dan Papa juga pastinya."

Helaan napas tak bisa ditahan lagi oleh Sasuke, jawaban yang sudah diprediksinya jauh-jauh hari tak disangkanya keluar juga. Sasuke menggigit dinding mulut bagian dalam, berpikir sebentar tentang padanan kata apa saja yang harus diajukan pada Himawari agar gadis kecil itu percaya padanya.

"Himawari-chan, dengar; kau tahu alasan Papamu merokok kan?"

Himawari mengangguk pelan. Tentu saja ia tahu, salah satu yang memberitahu Sasuke adalah dia sendiri, bukan?

"Ini bukan berarti kalau kau mendapatkan ibu baru, Papamu tidak akan melupakan Mamamu," Sasuke mencoba lebih meyakinkan, "Paman tentu akan cari cara lain. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah... gimana Paman Sasuke saja."

Sasuke mengacak rambut Himawari atas respon si gadis kecil. "Nah, anak pintar."

**tobecontinue**

.

**review's reply:** _guest_(1)—chapter depan yaa, makasih udah review loh :). Guest(2)—wah, makasihhh, ini gak lama kannn, tapi maaf kalo pendek ya, diusahakan nanti lebih panjang (tapi gajanji juga ya /eh), eventually n.s jadian kook cuma perjuangan mereka lumayan haha. makasih udah sempet hadir di kotak review, Guest-san~ (buat yang punya akun cek PM ya :))

**footnote:** gak nyangka juga ternyata bisa nembus chapter 6 walau apdetannya sikit-sikit hahahaha okelah, maaf lagi ya kalo apdetnya pendek mulu, mau bikin chapter panjang bangun moodnya lebih susah loh, jadi pasti lebih lama lagi apdetnya wkwkwk. (btw ini apdet cepet kaaaan) chapter depan inshaallah mulai ada turning point-nya, jadi siap-siap buat n.s ya hahahha


End file.
